Max is Back!
by Fightingrose
Summary: Hey y'all, Max is back! The flock is on the run from a group of flock haters called the demons. Will the flock crack under pressure. Will the flock realize their mistake, will Max forgive? Who knows. I do.
1. Heaven

Maximum Ride Is Back!

Chapter one: Heaven

Hey Everyone! This is my first chapter, so wish me luck! And tell me what you think!

Maximum ride, fighter of erasers, protector of my flock, and currently sitting in heaven. That's right heaven. This place is perfect. It may not be a mansion with ten bathrooms and a hundred rooms, but it's still perfect. In case you're wondering, heaven is a medium sized clearing centered around a small waterfall somewhere in Colorado, I can't tell you where because that would defeat the whole purpose of hiding. You get my drift? Why are we hiding? Well despite the fact that we just defeated Itex and kids all over the world helped us, we are on the run from a big band of flock haters. And in case you aren't up to date on what the flock is then let me tell you who we are. We are made up of me (Maximum Ride), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Oh, one more small thing, we all have wings. Anyway back to the whole flock hater thing. They are more commonly known as demons, well at least that's what they are to the flock. The demons are a band of kids with, get ready for this, superpowers! Ok I know the flock has some pretty cool powers, but let me tell you, when the demons get together in a band of oh, I don't know, ten, they can be pretty scary. The reason that they hate us, and we hate them is because we, well technically I, killed one of their own, Omega. I mean honestly how mad can they get, he was trying to kill me, what was I supposed to do? Let him? I don't think so. Anyway I don't want to talk about any of that now. I want to concentrate on catching angel, who is in the process of playing hard to get in the river. This is harder than it sounds because Angel can read minds and breath under water. Yeah, wish me luck with that.


	2. Bye Bye Heaven

Chapter 2:

Bye Bye Heaven

Okay so the flock is sitting in the cave, in heaven, around a nice cozy fire, though I've gotta tell you, it would be way more cozy if Gazzy weren't trying to use the fire to light his, well, light his farts on fire. Yeah like I said, other than that, it was cozy. Anyway, so we're all sitting around our little fire when bam! Iggy twitches, and I know that's kind of anticlimactic but let me tell you, this was no ordinary twitch. It was a, "ohdamnIthinkIheardsomethingbad," twitch. Yeah, so we all act like nothings wrong and slowly pick up our packs. And lo' and behold Iggy was right. I heard a sound behind me and I spun to face a demon. Not a literal hell and brimstone demon. No, this was much worse. This was a flock hating superpower-toting demon. Oh crap.

"Iggy, Gazzy, now would be a good time for a little boom boom gone!" (That's what we call the smoke bomb Iggy and Gazzy made for quick escapes). Iggy nodded and opened his pack. Meanwhile, I was engaged in a furious battle with someone from the demons. I could tell he was a guy, but I didn't recognize him. I could see the rest of the flock trying to fight their way towards the exit. While we were all super strong and had various uncanny powers, the demons did as well. So anyway, in the midst of this oh so exciting battle I hear Iggy shout. I couldn't hear his exact words but I had a guess as to what they were. I ducked a sidekick from my opponent and dropped to the floor. Boom! "Out out out!" I screamed frantically to the flock and crawled under the smoke towards the entrance to the cave. I could just feel the spray from the waterfall when someone stepped on my hand. I winced, and then winced again when I realized that the rest of the flock was outside so this was a demon who was stepping on me, that's very rude you know, just stepping on someone's hand like that, I mean there could be very bad consequences, like being kicked in the back. Don't ask me how I did it just know that I did. I made a mad dash for the rest of the flock and shouted for them to go up and out. We started running and shook our wings out; in another instant we were gaining altitude. I could see the demons stumbling out of the cave. The good news was that they looked worse than we did; the bad news was that we had to leave heaven. Oh well, you can't live in heaven, and live too. Ha ha ha, you get it? Live in heaven, and live? Ha! Okay I'm done.

I could see that the flock was starting to think about where we were going, and to be honest I had no idea. That's one thing that sucks about being a mutant freak leading three mutant children, and two teens, while they might not listen to you a hundred percent of the time, I can always guarantee that they'll look to you for a plan first. Ah well, go with the flow I always say! Or not, whichever works.


	3. What have we done?

Chapter three

"What have we done?"

Ok, this is for all you flock wannabes. Flying with three children, one of them being a motor mouth, another being able to read minds, and yet another who is a practical jokester, is not fun, especially if they're all hungry. And that's not including the two surly teens that I happen to be flying with as well.

"Max when are we going to stop, I'm hungry," Nudge stared at me, waiting for a response.

"I don't know honey, soon, how about that clearing right there?" I pointed to a large clearing in the forest that we were flying over. Nudge said nothing but I could tell she'd rather be in a Hilton, I mean come on, who wouldn't?

" Why don't you go down and start a fire," that was fang. " I'll be down in a minute," I was surprised at him. He usually always helped with getting campsites ready. I was a little annoyed.

I was even more annoyed when the rest of the flock decided to stay with him. I landed gently on the ground and started a fire, all the while wondering what the flock could possibly be doing.

I heard a soft thump behind me, and turned to see the flock landing.

"Hey guys, I thought we could have hot dogs on a stick and…" I trailed off staring at the flock; I could tell something was up. "Hey, you guys ok? I mean we could always have something else, like PB&J."

"This isn't about dinner Max," Angel's voice was soft, yet cold. "This is about you and us," I was creeped out.

"Yeah, we want a new leader," said Gazzy. I stared at him in astonishment. A new leader, who? As if reading my thoughts, which she probably was, Angel spoke up.

" We want Fang to be our leader."  
"Yeah, we never get to do anything fun," whined Nudge. I stared at them, Fun? FUN? Come on peeps, we are running for our lives for gods sake! I looked down and was silent for a moment. I slowly raised my eyes to stare at the backstabbing traitors that I used to call my family. That's right, used to. Those unappreciative snots can see how they like it without me. And guess what, once I leave, I ain't comin back, ever.

Without a last glance at the flock, I turned and took off.

Fangs Point of View

Oh shit! What have we done? I wonder if she's coming back?

"No fang," said Angel, "she's never coming back, but that's okay, we have you." Angel looked up at me and smiled reassuringly. I looked up at the rest of the flock and they all smiled, except for Iggy, he just stared at the ground. Oh shit, what have I done?


	4. Sweet Sweet Revenge

Chapter Four

Sweet Sweet Revenge

Holy (insert the worst word you can think of here). How could they? Those backstabbing brats. And Fang, how could he have done this? I thought I could trust him. Apparently not, apparently I can't trust anyone.

Actually I can't wait for him to start taking charge, let him deal with the little brats who always want to do the fun thing, not the thing that will save their buts. God I hate them all if only there were some way for me to get back at them, something to cut them deep…

Ha ha, the suckers they're going to wish they had never let me go. They don't want me on their side, then I won't be on their side, I'll be on the "bad" side, the demon side. With that last evil thought, I turned myself towards heaven and the demons.


	5. Past the point of no return

Chapter Five

Past the Point of No Return 

Ok, here goes, come on Max old girl, you can so totally do this, I mean they're only demons right? I slowly landed on the ground in front of the cave where the demons were. I peered into the cave, looking for signs that the demons were still there.

"Put your hands up!" yep, still there. "Come on put em up and freeze!"

"Okay hey, whoever you are, I am not here to spy on you guys or anything, no, I'm here to make a deal. If you don't want to make a very big mistake, then I'd suggest that you take me to whoever leads you guys." I slowly turned and stared at their sentry. I recognized him from the school and previous battles. If I remembered correctly, he could do all sorts of stuff with fire. I'd seen him in action and let me tell you, you don't want to make that guy mad, unless of course you're me.

"Hey Dev, what's going on out there?" Oh my god, if this were the flock, I'd already be surrounded and about to meet my maker, these demons had a lot to learn.

"You'll never believe it, but one of the flock just stumbled in here."

"Um buddy? I did not stumble, I flew," the guy, Dev, shot me a dirty look.

"What?" I could hear some people coming out of the cave. I hate to admit it but I was kind of tired after all the action that I'd seen today. Not caring if the guy would burn my but or not, I plopped onto a rock and waited for the demons to assemble.

All in all there were about ten of them. They all looked fairly normal. As they gathered around I looked up at the guy that seemed to be the leader, he was about my age with dark hair and really light skin. Hadn't the guy ever heard of tanning?

"Talk angel." I was about to protest that particular form of endearment, when I realized that that was probably what the demons called us, the angels. No Max, bad Max, there is no more us, there's just you.

"Well, if you must know," I paused here waiting for the guy to get annoyed, I wasn't disappointed.

"YES, I must know, now talk before we send you back to your precious flock in pieces!" I could feel my face getting all dark and scary. I decided to talk.

"I came here to make a deal, I'll join you guys if you promise to help me destroy the flock." My words were met with silence. I took la deep breath and waited for the answer that would help me or hurt me. I was past the point of no return.

**(A/N: hey y'all for all you people who recognize that last line, I love the Phantom of the Opera!) Anyway enjoy!)**


	6. Enter The Angel

Chapter Six 

Enter The Angel

I sat there waiting for an answer while the demons stared at me.

"Um, people can you talk or something, if you're all mutes I think I'll go somewhere else." A few of these oh so fierce fighters were opening and closing their mouths staring at me in shock.

"Huddle up guys," that was that guy again; he gave me a calculating look before he turned to the rest of the demons. They started talking and I strained my ears for any hint of what was happening. I think one of them realized I was trying to listen and they all shuffled a bit farther away. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait, dang, I'm so bad at that.

Ghost's point of view (Leader of the Demons)

Oh holy friggin crap. This is not what I was expecting. An attack from the sky I can deal with, an ambush I can deal with, Max, I cannot deal with. She killed my brother for god sakes, even if he's not really dead he might as well be.

_"I heard that!"_

_"Sorry Omega," _yeah that's right Omega, my brother, the one that Max think she killed. She didn't kill him though, she just crippled him. The doctors have him right now at the school, when we have the strength, we are going to get him out of there.

_"Focus ghost! You are dealing with Max!" _

"Hey Ghost, what does Omega think?" I'm always glad that the demons know about Omega, it helps them deal with the odd moments when I talk to myself, well Omega really.

"He thinks we should take Max, in return for a payment. If we help her destroy the flock, she helps us rescue Omega." I saw smiles breaking out in the demons; I could tell they liked my idea. "Ok guys you wanna do this?"

"YEAH!"

Max's Point of View

OK that last "yeah" sounded kind of promising. Oh god here they come.

"Ok Max, we have a deal for you," their leader looked at me with those creepy eyes of his, they're so, ghost like.

"I'm listening."

"We'll help you destroy the flock," I smiled, "if you help us get Omega back." What the friggin bleep!

"Okay, um, last time I checked Omega was dead."

"Yeah well that's what you think. You just crippled my brother." Oh boy, oh holy boy, his brother? This was Omega's brother?

"So do you accept?"

"Yes, yes I do." Well here I go, the angel is joining the demons. Is it just me or is there something wrong with that sentence?


	7. The Gang

Chapter Seven

The Gang

Ok, day two of my stay with the demons. They decided to hunker down somewhere on the edge of the Rockies ( I say they, because we still aren't all buddy buddy yet, I wonder why). If your wondering how the whole lot of us moves around, I can only tell you it is weird!

Let me tell you about the demons. Ok, so there are three sets of twins. The first set is thirteen. They both have the power of telekinesis (moving stuff with your mind) and they can teleport (COOLIO). The second set is ten they're a girl and a boy. They have the power of morphing, like into animals and stuff. The last set is a pair of boys, they're my age (16), they one of them can manipulate water, the other one can manipulate fire. He's the one that I met when I came to the demons. The rest of the kids aren't related. One girl is super smart, I saw her in the school once, she grew up super fast, no idea why. The last member of the demons is Ghost, the leader. He's Omega's brother like I said before, anyway, he has the power of invisibility and flight.

Ghost is, different. I keep on comparing him to Fang. They're so different. While Fang is so quiet and reserved, Ghost is open and, cheerful. Ghost is like the sun and Fang the moon. I can see how much Ghost loves the demons. It must have killed him to see Omega crippled. I almost feel guilty sometimes, almost.

**(A/N: hey all! I keep forgetting to add a disclaimer, so in case you were wondering, I own none of Mr. Patterson's characters, yeah. Anyway. I know this isn't one of my best chaps but I had to introduce the demons. Action to come! I want to thank Anonymouse13 for all the reviews. Please keep em coming.)**


	8. We forget the flock, they never existed

Chapter Eight

"We forget about the flock, they never existed."

Max's Point of View

"No! He shouldn't even be able to get that close!" I glared at Dev and he glared right back. "You should have put up a wall of flame before he could even get close enough to kick!" you may be wondering why I'm yelling at Dev, and I'll tell you. The little demon wasn't listening to me! I was working with the demons to improve their fighting. Most of them had started listening to me, kind of, especially when I started to kick their buts in training. The only two who didn't listen to me, were Ghost and Dev. I tried not to care about either of them, but if I wanted to destroy the flock, then the demons needed to improve. "Look Dev, if we are going to take out the flock, and rescue Omega, then you need to improve!"

"Shut up! I don't care about your stupid flock," Dev got up in my face and pushed me. I punched his stomach and did one of the takedowns that I had tried to teach him.

" Then you don't care about Omega, because if you don't get better, then we can't destroy the flock, if we don't destroy the flock then I don't help you rescue Omega. By the way, if I were an Eraser, you'd be dog food right now." I got off of his chest. I could tell he was shocked. The rest of the Demons were standing around us. Ghost came over to help Dev stand up but he pushed him away. Dev looked at me with respect? There was something else there too. Was it, pity? No, no one pity's me. I pushed through Isis and Tele, the twins that can do telekinesis. Once I was free of the demons I snapped out my wings and took off. I had to get away from them.

**Ghost's Point of View**

I watched as Max opened up her wings. I had never seen them fully opened before and they took my breath away. She sprang into the air and flew off. I knew I had to do something or else she might not come back, she would leave us the same way she left her flock. I knew something had happened to make her want to destroy them, but I didn't know what, maybe someday she would tell me. In the meantime I had to make sure that there was a someday.

I turned to Dev and he nodded at me. Ava, you're in charge for now, just keep practicing what Max was doing. Ava nodded, Ava was super smart. Sometimes she scared me with how smart she was. I broke out of the circle of my demons and I sprang up into the air. I made myself invisible, an ability that is highly useful in case you were wondering. I could see max in the distance. She was going pretty fast until she stopped in mid air. She landed in a tree and I followed her.

It took me a bit to find the right tree, my stomach clenched when I realized where we must be. I landed on the branch next to her. I knew she sensed me, but she didn't turn. She was watching a clearing far below. I didn't have to look down to know who was down there. I knew, and I also knew from the look on Max's face that she was hurting real bad inside.

"I trusted them, they were my whole life." Max's voice was tight with pain. I could see that she was trying not to cry. I made myself visible again, and I tentatively patted her shoulder. It was like patting muscles made of stone. I marveled at her strength and beauty, she had always seemed untouchable to me. Now I sensed a flaw deep down inside of her. I hadn't realized before just how much the flock had hurt her.

"The deal is off," I turned to her, shocked. What? "We head out for California tomorrow, we forget about the flock, they never existed."

"But why, why don't you leave?"

"Because if I leave, I won't ever come back." I could hardly hear her as she whispered that phrase. The way she said it gave me chills, as though she were talking about something far deeper than the demons. I nodded. She held out her hand and I grabbed it. Without looking back she took off, she was going faster than I ever could have imagined. I held on tight. I felt safe with her. Maybe there was more to Maximum Ride than I though, maybe there was a human under those wings.

**(A/N: hey peeps, sorry about the wait, I was suffering from writers block. Anyway, you all know how the disclaimer goes, so I'll skip that. Please tell me what you think, and thank you for the reviews from everyone who has reviewed my other chaps. So yeah, until next time)**


	9. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,

Chapter Nine

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"

**(Ok y'all, that last chap might have been sorta confusing so I want to clear up a few things. The Demons are going to California because there is a school in Death Valley. Yeah so Max is going to help them rescue Omega and then… Keep reading to find out. Enjoy)**

**Fang's point of view**

I could feel her; I knew she was there, but where? Iggy twitched and tilted his head, so she really was here. Maybe she had come back. Angel spun her head around to look at me, but she didn't say anything, so now three of us knew. I slowly looked up, at first I didn't see her, but there she was. MotionlessHer powerful wings were slightly spread. She was watching us, a look of intense pain on her face. I looked away; I couldn't bear to see her in so much pain. Iggy frowned and I looked up again. The branch was shaking slightly but Max hadn't moved. I could see her lips moving but I didn't know what she was saying, I'll have to ask Iggy later. Suddenly a guy appeared next to her, not just any guy, Ghost. That demon, I could wring his neck, that should be me with Max. No, I don't deserve to be with Max, I broke her heart. I stared at them for a while; I clenched my fists when the guy touched her. Suddenly she straightened her shoulders. Her face became as hard as stone. Her lips moved and I ached to know their meaning. Ghost looked at her for a moment then nodded. She held out her hand to the guy, all the while looking at us, when he took it she shot off into the sky with him in tow. She was pouring on the speed, I felt as if there was a pit in my stomach. I missed Max so much it hurt, I hated being leader, I finally understand that all the things Max did for us, she did it because she wanted us to survive.

"Fang?" Angel tentatively entered my mind. "Do you want to know what she said?" I nodded my head, unable to speak. As she relayed the whole conversation to me, I almost cried. "Fang, it was like, she was broken, we broke Max."

"She'll be okay Angel, she always is." Angel said nothing, but I could tell she didn't believe me, I wasn't sure if I believed myself. "Angel, is she coming back?" She didn't say a word, but she didn't have to. We had lost Max forever, and it was all my fault. "The flock never existed," Max, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.


	10. Recap

Chapter Ten

Recap

I know I could have left, I know that I could have called it all off and forgotten the demons just like…them. But I didn't. I felt as though I needed something to tie myself to this world with, or else I might start flying and never come back, ever. I can't wait till we get to the school, there I can do something, I can kick but! They had better be afraid.

**(AN: I know this is short, well minuscule but who cares, well I do, but oh well. More to come!)**


	11. We're off, oh god

Chapter Eleven

We're off, oh god

Ok, so you will all be glad to know that I am no longer a blubbering idiot. I can't believe I let Ghost see me that way. I mean, he's a Demon for god sakes. Anyway, after I got back from the… them, I called everyone together for a meeting. Ghost was in no shape to lead a meeting (I think the whole supersonic flight shook him, regular flying is nothing compared to what I can do!).

"Okay guys, we head out tomorrow." They all stared at me for a second. Then they looked at Ghost who shrugged at them. I got a stick and drew a rough map in the dirt. "Ok, here's the plan. You guys are gonna go to right about here," I pointed to a spot that was just a little north of the School. "Find a good look out spot and wait. Practice your stuff and get ready. I'll meet you there when, well, I'll be there by Friday." I figured it would take them until Thursday to get to the school. I could be there in about two days, but you know.

"Where are you going?" that was Cat, one of the morph twins. I could tell the rest of the demons were wondering the same thing.

"I have some personal business to attend to." Ghost looked at me for a moment and frowned.

"Well, you know the plan guys, lets get some beauty sleep, we want to look our best when we see Omega!" the Demons laughed and spread out under the trees. I pulled Ghost aside. There were some things he needed to know.

"Look, I'm leaving now." He opened his mouth to protest but I plowed on like the polite little girl I am. "There are some things I need to take care of. I'll find you guys in the valley. Don't worry; I'll be there," I answered his unasked question, I knew he was worried about the Demons; I don't know if I could do what he was doing. Putting the fate of his brother and his family in my hands.

"Okay," He suddenly pulled me into a hug then spun away. "Have a good flight." What was that about?


	12. THEY WENT TO MY MOM?

Chapter Twelve

"THEY WENT TO MY MOM?"

Oh boy, oh boy oh boy! I'm sooooo excited. I'm going to see MOM AND ELLA!!!!!!!!! Wahooooo! I'm on top of the world! Ok not really, I actually feel kinda crappy, but that's why I'm going to see Mom! I am so happy right now; I was going to see my family, and the only family I have left. There's the house now, oh boy! I landed softly in front of their house. I could hear the dog barking inside and I could practically taste the chocolate chip cookies waiting for me, yum. I stepped up to the door and knocked. I heard laughing and footsteps. I bit my lip in anticipation.

"MAX!!!!!!!!!!!" Ella tackled me in a hug. "MAX your back!" Dr. Martinez appeared in the doorway. She was grinning happily.

"Oh Max, how did you know, I just knew you'd come around in the end, I knew you would forgive." I laughed, what was she talking about? Then I knew, I knew what she was talking about when Iggy appeared right behind Dr. Martinez, shortly to be pushed aside by Fang. I shoved Ella away, from me. I looked down at the ground, trying my hardest not to cry. How could they? THEY went to MY MOM? Those little amoebas, HOW COULD THEY!!!!???? I looked up, my face expressionless. "Max? What's wrong?" Dr. Martinez looked at me, obviously puzzled, that, that, traitor!

"Max?" Ella looked at me with big puppy dog eyes. Dr. Martinez looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"Max, I thought since you had come back you had forgiven your family."

"MY FAMILY!!!!!! A family doesn't betray the person that has always made the hard decisions for them. A family doesn't turn on the person that protected them because they weren't having "fun". Those brats that you invited into your home, ARE NOT MY FAMILY, AND GUESS WHAT! NEITHER ARE YOU!" Dr. Martinez made a move towards me, but Fang pushed her aside.

"Max, please, please come back!" I stared at him, my face expressionless again. He rushed at me and hugged me. I stood stock-still. Then I relaxed.

"Oh Fang," that ass, "I've been so sad, since I've been gone, something was missing from my life." He looked at me with hope in those backstabbing eyes of his. "Yes, something big has been missing from my life, REVENGE!" I brought my knee up and knocked him in the stomach. His breath went out of him in a big whoosh. I sat on his chest, and with my hands around his throat, smiled. "Oh Fang, if I thought you were worth it, I would kill you right now. But it's not, none of you are worth it." He opened his mouth, gasping for air. I could feel the whole flock around us.

"Max! Please, don't hurt him!"

"Angel sweetie, shut up." She started crying, good. "The next time I see any of you, you had better run, because I will make sure that you really, never existed!"

With that I leapt of Fang and into the air I went.  
"MAX! COME BACK, MY BABY!" Dr. Martinez collapsed in front of Ella with those final words. Ella had tears streaming down their faces. I zoomed into the air as fast as I could go; I wanted to get away from the scum below me. I headed off towards California. I knew had told the Demons that I wouldn't be there till tomorrow, but who cared, plans change.


	13. Fun

Chapter Fourteen

Fun

(AN: I hope you likey, this is slightly longer than usual. Oh, and just to refresh your memories, I don't own Maximum ride and Co. Anyway ENJOY and REVIEW!)

I stared at the steep drop below me and jumped. I let myself fall until I was about ten feet from the sparkling river that wound through the valley. Glided along it until it dropped off into a waterfall. I dove down the waterfall, the cold spray cooling my cheeks. This was the life, no school, no worries, just flying, and swimming. I stopped right below the river and dropped. Once I had resurfaced I spread my wings above the water. I started flapping above that water, drying to dry my wings. While I loved swimming, I hated wet wings. Suddenly I had a crazy idea, if I could go super fast above the water, why couldn't I go just as fast in the water? Grinning at no one, I started flapping faster and faster. I was doing it! I was speeding through the water, half in, half out, it was amazing. I heard a long screech and looked up to see two bald eagles circling above me. That was funny, unless… That was when I saw the wall of water, right in front of me.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" I managed to shoot out of the water right before I hit the wall. I laughed when I looked down and saw Don, Dev's brother trying to see where I had gone. Geez these guys moved fast. I hadn't expected them this early in the day. I knew the rest of the Demons were watching, but I couldn't resist having this little bit of fun. I silently hovered right behind Don. He was looking in the water to see if I was there. I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped a mile.

"Tag! You're it!" I shot into the air and grinned at him. He grinned right back at me. I pointed behind him to where Isis and Tele were laughing at him. He laughed and a finger of water swirled from his palm and shot back to tag Tele. Tele was drenched, she gasped and blinked.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that fishy!" Don just laughed.

"No tag backs." With that he dove into the water, speeding through it as though it were air. Isis snickered and Tele closed her eyes. A rock hit the dirt behind Isis and she spun to see what the sound was, as soon as she wasn't looking Tele tagged her on the shoulder.

"What the!"

"You're it!" Isis grimaced as Tele ran into the water by Don. Isis looked into the sky, the twins, Cat and Sam were too high up to tag, and I was by them so she couldn't get me. Suddenly she grinned. She turned and looked behind her. I had no idea what she was doing until I realized that Ava and Ghost were hiding. I watched intently as she scanned the area around her. Suddenly a shadow near the waterfall moved and she spun to see Ava freeze. I blinked as Isis disappeared then reappeared right in front of Ava. Ava grinned as Isis lunged forward to tag her, but something wasn't right. Isis grinned as she grabbed thin air. I frowned until ghost appeared, his air in the grip of a triumphant Isis. I was impressed, Ava was smart. She had hidden behind the invisible guy, making him the target. Genius, pure genius. I slowly landed in front of Ghost and Ava. Wait a minute, where was Dev? Almost as though he could sense my thoughts, Ghost pointed behind me. I spun to see a huge fireball hurtling through the air at me. I shot into the air, while the fireball was still a ways away. I gasped as I realized the fireball was Dev, he could fly? He changed course and headed to my new height. I grinned and shot even higher. Fire couldn't exist without oxygen. As we got higher and higher I could tell he wasn't noticing that his fire was getting cooler and cooler. I grinned again. Now was my time to strike. I poured on the supersonic speed and spun around and around him. I was creating a vacuum; I was sucking the air away from him. Understanding dawned on him, right as his fire went out. I dove below him and caught him as he started to fall. I guess he couldn't fly without his fire. Oh well, it was cool anyway. The rest of the demons were staring at me and Dev laughing, as we got closer. I suddenly had an evil thought.

"You know Dev, that wasn't very nice you know, trying to scare little old me. I think you should be punished." I hovered above the river, and the rest of the flock grinned. He paled.

"Oh, no, not the water, I hate the water." That was when I dropped him. A minute later, after Don had fished him out. He glared at me, but couldn't keep it up as I made a face at him. The demons and I were laughing as we settled down. For the first time in a while, I was happy.

Ghost's Point Of View 

Seeing Max play today shocked me. The only side I had ever seen of her was the fighting side and the sad side. Today, she was happy, I could feel the demons were happy as well. I knew they felt better knowing that Omega's savior could laugh, to tell the truth, so did I.


	14. AN

(A/N: this story gets the most views so I thought I'd use this story to tell you all about the poll. I have a poll going on about which story to update first each time. Either take the poll, or message me about which story to update first, I'll have a new chap soon, but I'm working on the other stories first)


	15. Saving Omega

Chapter Fifteen

Saving Omega

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I just wasn't in the mood, sorry.  Anyway, please enjoy and review!)

This was it, the moment that the Demons had been waiting for. It felt good to be getting some action. I had no idea what I was going to do, after this was over, but at least I was doing something now. We crouched in the shadow of the multistoried parking lot. I turned to the Demons and bit my lip. I stared at each one of them in turn; they looked as nervous as I felt. I realized that they probably hadn't done anything like this before; I hoped that I could rely on them.

"Okay, so Ghost, Ava, Tele, Dev, you are going to be up front with me, we go in in an arrow formation, Cat and Sam, you guys are going to be right behind us. If something happens to Ghost or me, you get Omega. Are we good?" I looked at the Demons one last time, I hope they would listen to what I had taught them, I they didn't; they wouldn't be listening to anything but the silence of a metal cage in the school.

We crept along the edge of the building till we were at the back door of the school. Unfortunately I knew my way around the building pretty well, but for the small details, I would get info from Omega via Ghost. As soon as we reached the door I nodded to the Tele and Isis, we poured in as soon as the door opened. We were in what seemed to be an evil scientist lounge, okay then. Luckily there was no one there; unfortunately there were a ton of doors leading out of the room. "Hey Ghost, some help here?" Ghost was silent for a moment, and then he pointed to a door to our left. I motioned everyone forward. You could cut the tension in the room with a blunt knife, although that probably wouldn't be a good idea, we'd all collapse. Okay, calm Max, you are superhuman, you can do anything. As we slipped through the door, I gave a small yelp, standing in front of us, were two people, Ella and Dr. Martinez. What the fucking hell were they doing here?

"Max! Don't go any closer," Ghost whispered. He reached out and grabbed me, "Omega says they're a sort of eraser clone." Oh great, just what I need. I nodded at Omega, and stepped forward. I held up my hand to the Demons so they would stop, I wanted to take care of this.

"Mom? Ella? Are you guys real?" They only smiled in a way that they must have thought looked loving. "Oh Mom," I rushed forward as if to hug them. Instead I did a running-jump sidekick to the Ella clone, and then I punched out the Dr. Martinez clone. Before they could react, or morph for that matter, I snapped their necks, God that felt good. I motioned the Demons forward; they almost jumped when I stood up. Geez, jumpy a bit? We were headed down a long hall, I hoped that Omega was somewhere close or else this could be a problem. The school already knew we were in here, so they probably knew what we were here for.

I was relieved when Ghost grabbed my arm and pointed to a door on our left. I motioned the Demons who were to go with me, forward. We stepped into the room. It was empty except for a bed. As soon as the door was fully open, Omega sat up. Wow, he had grown up, he was taller, broader, and way cuter. Whoa there, stay focused Max! Ghost gasped beside me, and I smiled. He stepped forward to help Omega, but before he could Omega leaped out of the bed and landed in front of us. Wow. Ghost hugged his brother, with tears in his eyes.

"Much as I love this whole reunion thing, we have to go, now." I turned, surprised, to see Ava staring at the door in horror. In a second I realized why. There stood ten erasers, all fully morphed. Oh boy, kill time. I

"Go get out!" I shouted at everyone, I could see the rest of the demons in the hallway, they were slowly backing up. I leaped forward and got the first eraser with a jump-round kick. I was immediately surrounded. I could hear Ghost shouting at the other Demons to go. They obviously didn't listen because a fireball took out one of the erasers. There were eight erasers around me, one stepped forward and grinned. I shoved the heel of my hand up his nose and he dropped. I did a back kick right into the ribs of an eraser behind me. I heard him gasp for air right before I kicked his knee, hard, that's going to hurt in the morning. Another eraser fell as a Cat and Sam attacked in the form of lions, nice touch. I doubled over as an eraser hit me in the stomach. I straightened, and despite the pain, I managed to blow out his eardrums with two palms to the ear. Two more erasers burst into flame and were immediately doused by a ton of water in their mouths and noses. By this time, we were all in the hall again I could see more erasers headed down the hall. "Ghost!" he turned to look at me, "GET OUT!" He hesitated a moment before Omega was hit in the side by and eraser. He nodded and started pulling demons away from the fight. They started running; he stopped for a moment and looked at me. "I'll be fine! GO!" I could hear the eraser coming up behind me. I dropped to my hands and knees and shot my leg back, just in time to catch an eraser in the groin. I rolled forward and leaped into a fighting stance. I turned to see an eraser with a gun, not a dart gun, a real gun, not good. I whipped out my wings and started running down the hall. I was out the exit in no time, unfortunately, so were the erasers. Just as I was lifting off. I felt a bullets start to whiz by me. I poured on the speed and was out of there before you I could say bye bye.

I found the Demons right on the edge of Death Valley. Now that the school knew where we were, they would come after us I knew they would. I had hoped that when we took out the school in Germany, they would stop following us, but I now knew that that wasn't going to happen.

As soon as I saw the demons I circled down and landed, well crumpled in their camp. I stood up and grinned, until I saw their faces. Was it my hair? That's when I saw the blood streaming down my arm, straight from my wing. I hadn't noticed anything in the rush of adrenaline from the fight. I wished I had some more adrenaline left right then, because that's when the pain kicked in, that's also when I collapsed.

Ghosts Point of View

I had been pacing the clearing, too worried about Max to sit still. The rest of the Demons were just as worried as I was, including Omega. He was watching me with worried eyes. A shadow fell on the clearing and I looked up, there she was, I started to breathe again until she landed. She looked puzzled until she looked down and saw the blood. I guess she started to feel the pain right about then, because her whole face tightened. In a heartbeat Isis and Tele were by her side, just in time to catch her. Oh god, why did she do this, Max can't die, she can't, I won't let it happen.


	16. Operation Max

Chapter 15

Operation Max

Ghost's Point of View

I ran to Max's side and felt her pulse; it was strange, fast, was that good?

"Ava!" I called. "Come feel this." Ava came to kneel by me and felt he pulse.

"Well, I guess that this would be somewhat, slow, for her." Ava looked thoughtful. "If she is half avian her pulse would be… Then this is slow..," Ava trailed off again and I shook my head/

"Well? What do we do?" Ava looked around at me and the rest of the group.

"I'll have to operate, she can't lose so much blood, and she might lose her wing if we don't." I looked at her for a moment, this was taking a big risk, but this was a risk we had to take. She had saved Omega, we had to try.

"Okay, tell us what to do."


	17. Flight And Betrayal

Chapter Sixteen

Flight and Betrayal

Ava's Point Of View

Oh god, am I stupid? No, that's not it; I must be experiencing a temporary lapse in judgment. If I were acting with proper judgment, I would most definitely not be about to remove a bullet from Max's wing with improvised instruments. I took a deep breath and bent over the bullet hole that Omega was shining a light on. I can do this, I have to. I guess it's good that I read those pre-med books when I was bored in school. I held out my hand for the carefully disinfected scalpel that I had crafted out of metal, don't ask how. I'm not going to gross you out with the details, but the surgery went well, I hope. I sewed up the wound when I was done and sat back on my knees. I hoped Max would be okay. She wouldn't be able to fly for a while, that would piss her off, but she would have the wing. I nodded to the rest of the group; they let out a collective sigh of relief. I was glad that I had saved Max's wing, she was too bitter already, far too bitter for a sixteen-year-old girl.

Max's Point Of View

I woke up slowly to see someone leaning over me. "Fang?" I hurt so much, I was glad he was there. "I'm glad you're here, I had a bad dream… the flock turned against…me," Suddenly I was fully awake. I blinked a couple of times. It was not Fang leaning over me, but Ghost. I jumped up and looked around. We were in the same clearing that we landed on. Ghost stood beside me and surveyed the napping demons. Now I remembered everything with perfect clarity. "My wing?" I asked softly.

"It'll be fine, you won't be able to fly for about a week," which means a couple of days, "But you'll be fine." I nodded at Ghost.

"We need to leave, now."  
"But the guys are resting, they're tired." He looked startled that I could even suggest such a thing.

"I know they're resting, but they won't be resting long, if Itex catches up. How long have I been out?"

"About three hours," he said looking troubled.

"Oh my god! We have to leave now! As in right this second." I whistled loudly, effectively waking everyone. "Alright up and at 'em! We leave now." I could tell the group was about to protest, when the sound of helicopters and cars broke the quiet of nature. Great, just great. Cat and Sam were already morphing; Dev and Don were in the air.

"Where to?" Tele asked.

"Colorado," I looked at Ghost and he nodded. "Take Omega with you with you, so we can find each other again." In a second, they were gone, Cat with them. Without another word ghost picked me up and shot into the air. I grabbed him tightly, I didn't know how strong he was, and I most definitely did not want to fall, especially since I couldn't fly right now. I knew Itex wouldn't catch us, but right then I had more important things on my mind, like the way I woke up, and what Ghost heard, you know, I think I'll forget that little incident, forever.

Fang's Point Of View

Oh god, how could I have gotten us caught like this? This was our worst nightmare, being back at the school. I looked out of the cage and saw a white coat walking towards us.

He settled in front of our cages and looked at us.

"Okay here's the deal, you tell us where Maximum Ride is, and we'll let you go." I looked at him, waiting for Angel to tell me yes or no telepathically.

_"Fang?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Let's do it, we can rescue Max later, and she'll come back to us because we rescued her." _I paused and thought about what she was saying,

_"Okay, we'll rescue her once they let us go." _I felt good about my decision, we would go free and we'd get Max back. What more could I want?

(A/N: to all those who are wondering (this means you truepinkluv24) Ava, is pronounced a-(as in the letter a)- vuh. Ha ha, this doesn't really have anything to do with the story but who cares! Yah, just to remind you all, I did not invent Maximum Ride and Co. If I did, I would be sitting in a mansion with a better i-pod and my own laptop, oh well, someday.)


	18. Evil Scientists

Between the Director And Mad Scientist Murray

Director: I thought my directions were to bring Maximum in, was I unclear? 

Murray: No Ma'am, Maximum wasn't with the when we brought them in.

Director: Not with the flock? Interesting, well I expect her to arrive very soon, or else heads will roll.

Murray: Yes Ma'am, we have Maximums Location, the flock told us.

Director: Indeed? Then you had better not fail, if the experiments are successful, we could have a superhero on our hands.

Murray: The teams are headed towards her now

Director: Good, very good.


	19. an 2

Hey y'all, just a little authors note, Max Is Back and The Shang Tiger are tied with alerts and favs, thank you to all those who have reviewed! The tiger and Max are in fierce competition for update speed! Those two are my top priority right now, sorry to my other stories, but you know, reviews speak louder than views!


	20. Operation Max Two

Chapter Twenty

Operation Max Two

I have to say, I was feeling pretty darn bad before, I was feeling all youdieifyoutalktomeish, but now I feel pretty good. I am really starting to like the demons and I think the feeling's mutual. It has been hard letting Omega make the big decisions but, I'm happy.

We were all settling down one night in the Colorado sand dunes, when I heard an odd sound. The park was closed and it was fall so there weren't any campers. The rest of the demon's were looking up, obviously puzzled. Suddenly I knew what was coming. I knew and I didn't like it one damn bit.

"RUN! RUN!" I screamed. The demons leapt up and headed for the hills, literally. I was just behind them when the first copter landed. I could hear the erasers behind me and I ran faster. I could see Sam and Cat ahead of me in the shape of cheetahs, smart kids. I knew we would get away if we could just make it to the trees, we were so close. I held back a scream of pain when I felt the dart hit. I didn't want the demons coming after me. I slipped into unconsciousness right as the demons hit safety. Good, they were safe…

**Fang's Point Of View**

As soon as they brought her in, I knew we had made a horrible mistake. She was limp in their arms and she had obviously had surgery already. They put her in the cage between me and Angel. She was just waking up when they closed the cage door. The white coats looked at her for a while, then they opened our cages. As we climbed out Max looked around. Her face went through several emotions. The one I recognized easily was fear, then sadness, then hate. Pure hate, and guess whom it was directed at? That's right, yours truly. I made a move towards her but the white coats stopped me. We were practically shoved out the door into the outside world. Without a word, they shut the door in our faces.

We flew to a nearby hill overlooking the school. We had to figure out how to get Max out of there.

"_Uh, Fang?_"

"_Yeah Angel?"_

_"Look."_ I turned to see a strange group walking towards the school, I looked closer and I knew who they were. The demons have arrived.


	21. What Have They Done To Max?

Chapter Twenty One What have they done to Max? (A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, I promise more is coming soon. Although, I don't know how soon because I am going on a trip, I would much rather write, but you know, PARENTS, ah well, you can't win 'em all.) Ghost's Point Of View 

I can't explain it, a week ago I would most definitely not have wanted to save Maximum Ride, but now, it's like I need to, no I want to. We all do, we have all bonded with Max and we aren't letting her go. I think we all hate the Angels right now, Ava figured out how the school got Max.

As soon as we could, we were after her; we couldn't rest until she was safe, with us. I decided that we were going to try and surprise them. We came in the same door as before, and guess what, Max was in the same room as Omega, I guess there aren't any vacancies in hotel hellhole. Quite frankly, it creeped me out how easy it was to get in and out, with Max.

"She's in shock," said Ava. We had all made it to the edge of Death Valley and we were making sure that we wouldn't leave Max behind. Ava managed to lift some basic doctoring tools and she was checking Max out, god what we do without that girl.

While Ava checked Max out, I spent some good quality bonding time with the demons, which basically means we all sit in a tight circle and just talk, it's one of my favorite things to do with them.

"Hey! She's waking up!" Ava motioned us all over, and we all crowded around Max. She curled into a ball and started whimpering. J

"Is that supposed to happen?" Sam asked Ava.

"No, she doesn't have any physical injuries, so it's something in her head." Ava and I exchanged a worried look, all of us knew what could happen if someone messes with your mind. I looked at Omega to see what his reaction was. He looked thoughtful.

"I think…they were… well maybe," I glared at Omega but he didn't notice.

"Will you please tell us what's going on in that overly large cranium of yours?" Typical Dev, no tact.

"Well, I heard some of the scientists talking and thinking about some sort of pain endurance test. Thankfully you guys rescued me before they could test it on me, but I don't think Max was so lucky." We all stared at him in shock. I looked at Max's whimpering form. What had they done to Max? 


	22. New York, Here We Come!

New York, Here We Come! Max's Point Of View 

The world is gone. All that I can see, hear, feel, is pain. I want it to go away, I want to die. Why can't I just be dead right now? I curl into a little ball and stay that way. The pain has to stop, and slowly, very slowly, it does. I start to breathe again and I slowly open my eyes. The air smells like pine and it's bright out. Muscle by muscle, I start to unroll myself. I hear whispers and I look around. The first thing I see is a foot, that's a big help. I raise my head and look up the leg that the foot's attached to and I see a face. Big surprise. It's Dev's face. Suddenly he has two heads and he starts to shake.

"Stop moving!" he slowly comes into focus and I blink a few times, "That's better. Where are we?" I turn as more whispers come from behind me. There are the rest of the demons. "I was wondering where you were. Ok so while I was in the school, I was thinking, we have special powers right? Well then we should use them, I think we should be like superheroes, like that show. You know, that one with the green dude and the mechanical guy? Teen Titans, that's the one." They just stared at me. "Hello?"  
"Max, what did they do?" said Ava carefully.

"Who?"

"The scientists?" said Don.

"Oh them, I've decided they don't exist." Ghost's face changed as comprehension dawned.

"You heard her guys, the scientists don't exist. Now, I think Max said something about superheroes, why don't we focus on that." The demons looked at him for a second. Omega nodded slowly and I guess he said something telepathically to everyone else because they're faces all became magically enlightened. I sat up and smiled.

"I was thinking we should go to New York. I mean, there's always stuff going on there. We could save people and stuff. And we could have secret identities too. At first some of us could get jobs so we can get settled, we could get costumes and it might be cool." I looked around at everyone. Cat and Sam were grinning and tugging Ghost's hands.

"Let's do it Ghost!"

"Yeah! We could be like superman!"

"You know, it's crazy, but it just might work," Ghost nodded and grabbed the young twins hands. "Okay demons, do you think New York is ready for us?" The demons laughed and I grinned. New York, here we come.

Fang's Point Of View 

The flock and I listened to their whole conversation through Angel. This was not supposed to happen. We were supposed to rescue Max and she was supposed to come back to us. I turned to the flock and they looked back at me (with the exception of Iggy). "They must be stopped, now. Max is ours no one else can have her, ever."


	23. The end

**Max's Point Of View**

Right now, I feel so happy. We have a mission and this one probably won't end in one of us getting hurt. The demons and I are in New York and loving it.

"Hey Max, this one looks good. It's for a waitress in a bar. You have to be eighteen though." Cat looked pointed to the add she had been talking about.

"I hear waitresses get good tips." Commented Omega. I grabbed the paper and looked at the address.

"Hey this isn't far from here. Maybe I should go check it out." Ghost looked up from the classifieds and frowned.

"A bar? Don't they have a lot of fights in those places? Besides, aren't you underage?"

"Um, excuse me, think about who you're talking to, avian American girl who's been on the run for her whole life. I can deal with bar fights. Anyway, Omega can mess with they employers mind to make him think I'm overage. If that's all, I'm going to go check it out." I looked at Omega challengingly as he frowned at me. I could tell he wanted to protest, but I think he's learning to choose his battles carefully.

"I'll come with." Said Omega as he stood. Ghost just frowned and looked down at the ads again. The rest of the demons went back to what they were doing.

The bar seemed to be a relatively nice one and we stepped inside carefully. A man stood at the bar cleaning glasses.

"Excuse me, I'm here about the help wanted ad in the paper?" The man looked up and smiled in relief.

"Perfect, Jenny just quit and we'll be short tonight. Are you overage?"  
"Yeah." I looked at Omega and he smiled at me. The bartender looked puzzled for a minute then he smiled.

"Alright, can you start tonight?"

"Yeah, how much do I get paid?"

"Eight bucks an hour, you keep the tips." I grinned.

"Cool, so um, what time do I start?"

"Eight o'clock and dress well, it improves the tips." I nodded and headed for the door. As soon as Omega was out of the door, I stopped.

"Okay, I need to do some shopping, I still have the debit card so I'll be fine there. I don't think I'll be able to see you guys till I get off of work. Should we meet under the bridge again?" Omega nodded. "Good." With that, I turned on my heels and headed to some stores I had seen on my way here. I had a job, now all I had to do was start the whole superhero thing.

I smoothed my black tank top nervously and checked my hair in the mirror one more time. I had picked up some skirts and tops in goodwill and now I was fixing my hair in the mirror of the bar. I flipped it and took a deep breath. I headed into the bar and met Mike, the owner, in the hall.

"Good I found you, we're full tonight so you'll be busy. Stick close to Anna," he said motioning to a redhead I had met earlier. "Just take orders for people, and that should be it. You have any questions, ask Anna." With that he headed down the hall. I pulled down my mini skirt a bit and headed into the main room.

"Max! Over here, I want you to get those guys orders." Anna motioned to a group of guys that had just walked in. I nodded and grabbed my pen and paper from the counter.

"Hello gentleman, can I get you something tonight?" I asked the group confidently.

"Yeah, how about you?" I smiled sweetly while imagining several different ways to make sure he could never procreate.

"Our house beer is recommendable, if that is what you prefer?" The guys laughed and whistled. I ignored them and they calmed down.

"Just get us a round of beers and we'll be fine." I wrote it down on my pad. And made my way towards the bar. Maybe this thing wouldn't be so hard after all.

Three hours later and I had a hundred and twenty-five bucks. Not bad for one night. I said good-bye to Anna and Maria who both had longer shifts than I did and slipped out the back door. The brisk air was a relief after the smoky air of the bar. I headed towards the bridge I had said I would meet the demons at. I was heading down the embankment that led to the underside of the bridge when I heard wing beats. I turned but I didn't see anything. "Cat, Sam, you can come out now." Instead of Cat or Sam bursting out of the bushes in animal form, I got a bad surprise. The flock. How did they find me? What did they want? Why couldn't they leave me alone? My thoughts were racing as I slowly backed away from Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy, only to bump into, guess who? No really guess, (If you guessed Fang, pat yourself on the back).

"Max." He whispered my name and my stomach heaved. Why did they do this to me? "Max it's us."

"Really? That's strange, I thought you were teddy bears," I snarled.

"Max, who are Cat and Sam?" asked Angel. I ignored her and tried to back out of the circle they were forming.

"Leave, all of you. Now." I glared at them, but they only moved closer. I could see Angel and Nudge's hair was long and tangled. Gazzy's hair was also becoming questionable long. Apparently Fang and Iggy weren't all that good at the details. Good, let them see how much I did for them.

"Max you have to come with us."

"Oh alright, wait, was that a flying pig?" I said sarcastically. Fang's face was emotionless as he looked at me with those traitorous eyes. "Listen up you freaks, leave me alone! I did everything for you even when it hurt and you tell me you're not having fun? Then, to top it all off, you turn me in to the school? I was in hell, I can never, ever forgive you for that." With that, I shoved past Fang leapt into the air. I was almost free of them when a hand grabbed my ankle. I turned to snarl at Gazzy who had my ankle in a vice like grip, when a huge roar broke the air. I looked down to see a huge lion, Cat's favored form, advancing on the flock. A dark panther, obviously Sam, was closing in on the flock's other side. I could see the rest of the demons on their tail and I almost cried with relief. Suddenly Gazzy let go as Tele and Isis brought him to the earth.

I felt a surge of pride for the demons that had learned to fight like pros under my tutelage. I hovered above them as the flock slowly backed away. I softly landed next to Ava who wrapped an arm around me. The demons gathered around us and glared at the flock. Fang growled at us and he nodded at Iggy. Iggy pulled something out of his pocket and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"Move! I pushed the demons down the embankment as Iggy threw down the bomb. The last thing I heard before it exploded was Fang's cry, "You can't have Max, she's ours!"

I woke up feeling fine. Yep, fine, is there something wrong with me? I just survived a bomb going off and I feel fine Ok then. I sat up slowly and looked around I can't have been out long because the demons were still untangling themselves. I stood up and stretched.

"Max!" Cat and Sam tackled me to the ground. Ava slowly walked over to me.

"Max?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I grinned at Ava under the weight of the twins. The rest of the demons gathered round as Cat and Sam hugged me.

"How is that possible, the bomb must have hit you directly, and here you are, alive and sarcastic" I grinned at Dev, who looked puzzled, not that I blame him.

"Ok, well you know when I was at the school? Well they did some experiments in the short time I was there. A couple were pain endurance and some others were more surgical. I think the surgeries made me impervious to injury. I hadn't completely figured it out before now, but I think that's what happened." A shocked silence was all I got. "Hello?"

"Wow." That was all Omega could say.

"So I think this will make the whole superhero thing easier!" The demons chuckled and I stood up. I got hugs from everyone, Ghost last of all. He held me close, and I felt sort of, safe. As we separated, he leaned in again, and I expected him to say something. Instead he kissed me. Holy cow! He pulled away quickly and grinned at me.

"Well, Maximum ride, are you ready to save the world from wrongdoers and evil?" he said loudly.

"Again?"

"Well yeah, but this time you'll get a bit of help," I smiled at the demons. It was time to have some fun.

I'm ready for something new, and this could be it. I don't have an arch enemy yet, but I'll just give it some time.

World, here we come!

The end!

**(A/N:** hey y'all, don't worry, a sequel is on its way! Like soon! Thank you for your support and look out for my sequel.)


End file.
